Her Scars
by ItsJustIsabelle
Summary: Ophelia is a 5th year transferee from America after her parents' murdur and her attempted suicide.She opens up to Draco Malfoy.Over her time at Hogwarts her depression and suicidal thoughts come back.Bad summary but please R&R.T for some adult language.
1. Chapter 1

The hum of the children talking in the Great Hall overwhelmed Ophelia as she walked behind the troop of shorter students to the sorting hat. She felt awkward and out of place. Here at Hogwarts she would be a fifth year, but still has to get sorted into a proper house. The memory of her parents was still fresh in her mind.

She could remember her mother's soft trill when she spoke, and her father's bellowing laugh. Ophelia wished desperatley that she could rewind the last year, so she could be with her loving parents back in her cozy ranch on the Montana mountainside. She wished she was back in America, where she belonged. But ever since her incident, her wizarding school thought it best if she was transfered to the U.K, so she didn't have to be reminded of that awful night when her parents were murdured by Voldemort.

Unlike most people, she wasn't afraid to speak the bastard's name.

As she was walking she caught the eye of a rather attractive boy (about her age) sitting at the green, as they call it, "Slytherin", table. He had bright blond hair and beautiful green eyes. Their stare held until Hagrid, the game keeper, gave her a light push. Ophelia blushed and kept walking.

"Now, we have a special exception this year for sorting," A fairly old woman named Professor Mconagall started, "Miss Ophelia Prewitt, from one of our sister schools in America has transfered and is now going to spend a year with us. Please welcome her and treat her as you would anyone else here. Now, Miss Prewitt, please step forth so you can be sorted into your house." Ophelia walked with her head down, embarassed, and sat on the stool where the old hat would determine her fate. Secretly she wished to be in the house with the same boy who she locked eyes with but only a moment ago.

"Hmmm..." the hat whispered inside her head, she jumped at the voice, "You have many inner demons to fight, dont't you now?" he said. At this moment she knew the hat could see inside her head at what she tried to do last year. _Don't tell anyone._ She pleaded. The hat laughed.

"Your thoughts are safe with me. You very courageous, and seem to put others needs before your own, but quiet. Very, very also rather shy." The hat went on, "Oh, looky here, it seems that your future is in...SLYTHERIN!" The hat finished. The green table applauded as she walked timidly toward it, not knowing where to sit.

The boy whom she say earlier waved to her, "Hey, come sit over here!" he called. Ophelia sighed with releif and walked briskley to the table.

"Hello, I'm Draco Malfoy," He said, offering his had, "Its a pleasure." Ophelia blushed and took the pale hand, "Ophelia Prewitt." She said, unable to be released from the trance of those green eyes. Across the way a few girls looked slightly irritated that Draco wasn't sharing is attention to them. Ophelia looked down at her plate.

Draco talked of Hogwarts and how She should be proud she's a Slytherin. Ophelia payed great attention to the sound of his voice, but afraid to look him in the eyes again as she studied her reflection in the plate. Her hair was a rich chocolate in A short, choppy-ish cut, and her sideswept bangs platinum blond. Her olive skin was blemish free, and her Eyes were A golden brown color.

"Are you going to eat?" Draco asked, "The food here is wonderful, and theres plenty of options."

"Oh, I'm not hungry..." Ophelia started, blushing as he said "nonsense" and plopped a chicken leg onto her plate. She took a meek bite out of it, and it was good. She ate the rest of the chicken and had a scoop of mashed potatoes after it.

As the students rose to go back to their common rooms, Draco grabbed her shoulder. "Come follow me, I'll show you where the common room is. You'll love it!" He smiled as she took her hand and lead her down into the dungeons of the school. _I hope the common room is nicer than the dungeons._ She thought.

They stopped at a wall as Draco said the password to open the door, "You'll need to remember that." He said, Ophelia made a mental note to not forget it.

"Well, this is it!" He said proudley. Ophelia's eyes went wide. The room was elegant with leather furniture and fireplace to complete it. Paintings of past Slytherins decked the walls...and they_ moved_. "Wow," She said, "St. Lucy's was never this nice..."

"What was it like there? In America?" Draco asked, "I went there once, but it was with my father on business, so I was in a hotel room the entire time. It was in Chicago, Illinoise, are you familiar with that place?" Ophelia giggled.

"Yea, I love Chicago. I lived there with my aunt until we flew out to London so I could go to Hogwarts. It was amazing." She said, then went off into a description of what her home was like in Montana. The beautiful mountains where what she mostly talked of. She often hiked up them and took willdlife photography. "Were a lot more in touch with the muggle world than you guys are here. I even brought my camera along, and my cell phone, but it doesn't get any service." She finished. Draco was surprisingly fascinated.

"Back at my mansion we have a computer. My mother often goes online to listen to muggle music, like Beethoven and other muscians like him. Are they popular in America?" he asked. Ophelia nodded.

"He's a really famouse composer. A lot of movies have his music in them and stuff, but he's been dead for a while now. I even have some of his music on my iPod." She said, then pulled out her iPod nano, which was green. "I don't have a lot of battery left, only half, so I have to be careful when I use it. Theres no place to plug my charger into the wall, so I don't know what I'm gonna do about all my electronics. Back at my school we were allowed to bring in technology." Ophelia realized she was probably talking too much and ened with that.

"Wow, this thing is reallt cool." Draco said as he looked through her music and kept changing it to different songs. "When the holidays come I'm gonna ask for one of these."

The rest of that night they listened to Ophelia's iPod. She didn't even care that the battery was on red by the time she went to sleep. _I hope he likes me..._ She thought,_ And I hope Aunt Milly didn't tell the professors why I'm really here._ But of course, she did.

The next day she was called to Dumbledor's office.


	2. Chapter 2

She wlaked slowly up the spiral staircase to the headmasters's office. She had a horrible feeling this was about her attempt to take her own life because of her parents' death.

"Hello Ophelia," he welcomed warmly, "Please, take a seat." She sat in one of the chairs in front of the desk. next to her was a brilliantly red bird perched on a stand. it crooned a soft song that was rather eerie as it preened itself.

"I understand you were transferred here to stay away from the memory of your parents death?" He asked. Ophelia looked down and nodded. "I was told by your aunt that that isn't the only reason you came here."

"Yes sir." She said, "There is one other reason."

"And what may that be?" he asked. Ophelia knew Dumbledore knew what it was, but he wanted to hear her say it.

"I...I tried to kill myself shortley after my parents' death." she said quietly. Dumbledore put a comforting old hand on her shoulder.

"I want to assure you, Ophelia, that help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask of it. Even if it isn't magical assistance. I'll have you know I have a degree in Wizarding Psychiatry, and would be happy if you agree to a greif counselling session once a month to see how you are doing." He said. Ophelia couldn't do anything but agree.

"Good, now take off your robe and let me see your arms." He said softley, but with athority. Ophelia slipped off the black robe with the green Slytherin emblem on it to reveal both of her bare arms. Light pink scars covered them, but the most visible were the ones at her wrists. "I tried to bleed myself to death," she explained, "But it didn't work as fast as I wanted it to. My aunt walked in the bathroom as I was lying on the floor, passed out. The doctor at the wizard hospital we went to did a spell to put more blood in my body. The rest took time to heal, but all the wounds are fine now." she finished with a small sob, the memory of everything was still gnawing at her mind.

"Your mental wounds will take much longer to heal though," Dumbledor said, "I can tell you are still very much depressed, and I promise you, I will always help you so long as you let me. Now go to your first class and have a wonderful time at Hogwarts." He smiled fondly at her as she set off to her first class,_ Potions_.

When she got there she was happy to see that Draco saved a seat for her. "Hey Ophelia, Sit here." He invited. She quickly bound to the empty seat near the front as the potions master, Snape, watched her. She timidly set down her bag and pulled out her potions textbook, wishing his is would avert to someone else.

Her prayers were answered.

Snape began to yell at a redheaded boy and his freind with glasses as he took away a peace of parchment they were passing back and forth to each other. Ophelia automatically recognized the boy with glasses as the notoriouse Harry Potter, who was known to have defeated Voldemort as only an infant. She nudged Dracos arm.

"Is that _Harry Potter?_" She whispered. He nodded.

"Yea, but he's not that great. Him and I have this hate thing going on between us. Our first year I offered to be his freind, but he declined because he already had Weasly and Granger at his side." He explained. Ophelia nodded and assumed Weasly was the redhead as she started mixing together a potion Snape read from a book. The rest of the day she had all her classes with Draco, except for _History of Magic_, where she quickly befriended a Ravenclaw named Luna Lovegood. She was an odd character, but they got along great together.

Luna and Ophelia walked to the great hall for dinner together. Along the way Luna asked, "Ophelia, your name is rather long, do you have a nickname i could call you by chance?"

Ophelia nodded, "Back home, everyone called me Lia. You can too if you want." She replied. Then they took their seperate ways as Ophelia sat in her usual spot next to Draco.

"So, your nicknames Lia?" Draco asked in between mouthfulls of potato soup.

"Yea, were you eavsdropping on Luna and I's conversation?" She replied, giving him a look of false anger, he laughed.

"Well I'm always up for whatever Luna has to say, she's a nut."

"She is _NOT_ a nut! I find conversations with her very interesting." Ophelia retorted.

"Whatever," Laughed Draco, "Is it okay if _I_ call you Lia?"

"Sure, Draco." his name tingled down her tounge and tickled her lips. By saying his name it was like an invisible contract sealing their friendship. They ate the rest of their dinner in happy silence. Draco again walked her to the dormitor

...  
><em><br>I can't believe I've only been here a day, but I'm falling for him anyways._ Ophelia thought to herself as she lay in her bed, trying to sleep._ I don't even know his middle name, or his favorite color, or whatever else I need to know about him._

_But those eyes are amazing..._

She slept the rest of the night dreaming of the green eyes that have seem to have planedt themselves into her mind.  
>-<p>

**A/N; I hope you like it so far :D Please comment about the first two chapters! All characters and whatever else belong to J.K Rowling, not me :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Over the week Ophelia and Draco grew more and more fond of each other. They walked each other to every class, and every time their hands brushed both of them would blush and look away, but neither willing to pull away.

It had been a month since Ophelia was at Hogwarts. She made some new friends and tried not to think about her parents and every other bad memory from the past year. She was sitting at the base of the willow tree near the lake when a beautiful owl swept over here, dropping a note into her lap. she opened it, slightly confused.  
><em>Ophelia,<br>Meet me in the room of requirement tonight at 10. Don't worry, you'll find it.  
><strong>D.<strong>_

Ophelia could only assume "D" was Draco, and the thought sent tingles down her spine. _Tonight at 10._ She became anxiouse as the hours ticked by. It was Saturday, so no classes.

_Where in God's name is the room of requirement?_ She asked herself. Never had she even heard of it before noon, and she hadn't seen Draco since breakfast. _Maybe I should ask around?_ She thought, then decided against it. People would probably ask why she needed to know. She wasn't about to say that she was nintey percent sure Draco Malfoy invited her to.

Finally, the clock said 9:45 as she set out to the hallways to find the so called "Room of Requirement". She had to be quiet and peek around the corners to make sure no professors-or worse, Filch- were searching the hallways for stray students. She wandered aimlessley around the cooridors until she was on the upper level, and the wall she was standing next to shifted.

Just then a door appeared before her. Ophelia grabbed on of the huge handles and pushed the one door open. Inside stood Draco, leaning lazily against a cream velvet loveseat which sat infront of a fireplace that was steadily ablaze.

"Hey, Lia," He said, his voice like silk wrapping around her brain, "I'm glad you found it, and right on time too." He smirked and turned to sit on the couch, "Will you join me?" Ophelia walked over to the couch and sat.

The couch was the most comfortable thing she ever sat on. It was like a soft cloud. "Wow, this couch is the fluffiest thing I've ever sat on." She said, staring at the small mohogany coffee table that held two mugs of hot chocolate, complete with whipped cream, marshmallows, and chocolate shavings. "Did you do all this?" she asked.

"Yea, I did," He said. The only light in the small room was coming from the fire, but Ophelia could tell Draco was blushing, "I thought it'd be nice if we could, well, just hang out for a while...". His brilliant green eyes looked up from under his blond hair. For the first time Ophelia knew him, Draco looked...vunerable.

"Okay...lets hang out.." Ophelia said, using the mug of coaco as an excuse to not look him in the eye. "What do you wanna do?"

Draco was silent and shrugged his shoulders. "We could play the question game." He suggested.

"Wait...you invited me here and had no idea what we were going to do?" Ophelia asked, shocked that a boy like Draco wanted to spend quality time with _Her_. He grinned and nodded.

"Yeah, I just wanted to get to know you better." He said, "So _do_ you wanna play the question game?"

"What's the question game?" She asked.

"Well," Draco sipped his drink," I ask you a question, and if you feel comfortable answering, then you do, then finish with another question." He explained.

"Okay," Ophelia said. "Are you ready?"

"yea, are you?" he replied.

"Sure." She giggled nervousley, thinking of a question. "Uhm...what's your favorite color?" _Nice going, that question sucked_. She scolded herself.

Draco thought for a moment. "Blue." he replied. "What's your biggest fear?"

"I'm severley claustrophobic." Ophelia replied bluntley. "And yours?"

"Spiders." He said. Ophelia couldn't help but laugh. "What? Those thigns freak me out! Their all hairy and crawly!" draco defended. "What's your greatest talent?"

"I'm pretty gifted with musical instruments. I plau guitar, violin, ukulele, and piano. Give me an instrument and an hour and I guarentee I can play it, do you play anything?" She replied, happy that he seemed impressed.

'Nah, I just play piano. i compose my own stuff and write songs...their all pretty dumb though..." He said, and looked embaressed.

"I'd love to hear them." Ophelia said, desperatley wanting to hear his singing voice.

"Well, if you want to I could play one for you sometime." He said, blushing.

The question game went on, and got more and more seriouse. Ophelia soon learned that Draco's father put a lot of pressure on him, and the reason he's so mean to the half bloods and muggle borns. "I have to keep up the Malfoy reputation," he explained, "If people see that I really don't care what their blood is, my family's reputation would be tarnished, and my father would be furiouse, he'd probably hit me, or curse me."

"CURSE YOU?" Ophelia practically shouted, "What type of curse?"

"The cruciatis curse. He does it a lot when I screw up on something or displease him." He said rather nonchalantley.

"God, Draco, that's awful. I had no idea..." Ophelia said, almost to tears.

"Don't worry about it." He smiled. They were both kn opposite ends of the couch, covered in a fleece throw to protect from the bitter October cold, with the fire and hot chocolate helping. She didn't realize until just then that their bare feet were touching, almost carressing each other. She blushed, but didn't look away from his gaze. They sat silent for a long while. Then Draco spoke.

"Why were you transfered here? I know its not some school program or anything." He was completley seriouse now, his green eyes blazing with the fire that never went out.

"Are you sure you want to know...?" She asked, "I mean, its kind of a bombshell I guess."

Draco nodded. "If you feel comfortable enough, then tell me. Honestly, I'd really like to know." His eyes stared into hers. Green and gold, merging together. Ophelia took off the old victorian locket she wore and opened it.

Inside was a picture of three people; the man stood tallest, his hair the same rich chocolate as Ophelia's but with silver at the roots. The petite woman was beautiful and pale, with pink hair. Then stood Ophelia, at age twelve. "These are my parents," she started, "last year they were murdured by Lord Voldemort."

Draco's green orbs filled with sorrow. "I'm so sorry, Ophelia." His words were moist with sincerity, "I can see why you'd want to leave."

"That's not all," She began. She took a deep breath and started ti unbutton the flannel shirt she wore over her camisol. Once it was off she took a deep breath and turned her arms outwards to the confused Draco. "A few weeks after I heard they were dead, I tried to kill myself." She said, her voice hoarse from holding in her tears, "My mum and dad were agents for the wizard government in America. They were on a mission in Brazil to find a group of Death Eaters, but He was there, and..." tears now streamed down her cheeks as Draco pulled her into the most comforting embrace she was ever in. "My mom was my best freind, and she was always so unique, always using spells to color her hair different. And my dad was always protecting me."

She was sobbing into the chest of Draco Malfoy as he stroked her hair, his face pressed into her scalp. "I just missed them so much, I couldn't stand to live without them. I still can't stand it." She was barley audiable as muffled sobs came.

"Ophelia," Draco said. He used her full name, which was extremly rare nowadays, "Promise me," he pulled her face up so that their noses were touching. Ophelia noticed small tears were running down his face, but his voice was unwavering," Promise me you will never try that again...if you were gone, I...I don't know what I'd do."

They stared into each others eyes for what seemed like hourse. Then Draco, timidly and gentley, moved his face closer to hers. The tears had stopped as their lips met. Ophelia's whole body tingled as they kissed, his hands gently caressed her cheek and head. Draco pulled Ophelia closer to him.

The kiss lasted for what seemed like forever, and she didn't want it to end. She didn't want to be pulled out of the arms of Draco. Draco didn't want the kiss to end either. he loved the feel of her satin hair between his finger tips, the way she clutched his shoulders as if to be protected. One of his hands slid instintually to the small of her back. His right eye opened slightley to find the clock. The hands read five thirty in the morning. Reluctantly, Draco pulled away, but only so much as an inch away from her mouth.

Ophelia was flustered. She had kissed boys before, even a girl once on a dare. But none were like that. She felt whole when they kissed, something she hadn't felt in a long time. Draco's eyes were full of care and kindness for her.

"Ive wanted to do that for a long time," He said, out of breath, "Probably since we first locked eyes as you were walking to the sorting hat on the first day this year." His green eyes gazed into her golden-brown eyes. Hurt hid in their past behind both. "Its nearly six, people will be getting up soon..."

They both stood up. Ophelia slipped back into her flanel shirt to conver her scars as she admired Draco in his pajamas. His pants were red plaid and he wore a simple black T shirt. He was stunning.

Draco's eyes studied hair was slightly tussled, and she was a lot shorter than him, probably around 5'4 or 5'5. The flannel shirt she wore was tan and red, and too large on her._ Probably her father's._ He thought. Under it she wore a tight fitting black camisole and baggin grey sweatpants that went into pools covering her feet. _She looks adorable_. He commented internally as their eyes never left one another.

"We should probably go back to the common room." Ophelia said relucantly. Draco put an arm around her shoulder, and took her hand with his free one as they walked back to the Slytherin common room.

"Well...good night." Draco said, leaning down to peck her cheek.

"Night." She said sleepily. The sorting hat's words echoed through her head that she hadn't much thought of before. At first she thought it was just being dramatic, but now she began to realize it meant something more.

_Your future lies in Slytherin...  
>...<em>

**_A/N; so draco and ophelia are finally realizing their feelings for each other :D_**

**_please review so I know how to improve! and put down any suggestions you may have for the story line, id be glad to consider them...and see that little thing down their that says favorite story? you should click it..._**

**_All characters belong to jk rowling!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Ophelia didn't wake untill noon that Sunday. The memory of the kiss Draco and she shared was still fresh in her mind. _Whats next?_ She thought._ Does this mean were together? Or was it just some fling?_ She kept running over the scene of last night in her mind as she pulled a blue sweater over her head. She took one final look in the mirror at her sweater and skinny jeans, then set off for the Great Hall.

She walked quietly down the stairs that lead to the Slytherin common room to go to breakfast when she saw Draco sitting casually on the leather couch, diligantly reading a book. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs, watching him. Then his green eyes were upon her. "Good morning." He smiled warmly.

"Morning, Draco." She said. Draco motioned for her to sit, so she did. "What are you reading?"

"Oh, Lewis Caroll's _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland." _Opelia noticed the book looked worn out, and the spine was wrinkled. _He probably read it a lot._

"Wow, I didn't take you for the classics type. This is one of my favorite books." She smiled as she noticed it was the same one she had."I have this exact same copy." Draco smiled.

"Well, should we go to breakfast then?" He asked, standing up and sending the book wooshing up the staircase to the boy's dormitory with a flick of his wand. Ophelia nodded as they set off to the Great Hall.

Along the walk Draco found his way to Ophelia's hand and held tight. Ophelia blushed and squeezed back. She noticed a trio of Gryffindors were following them. One of them was Harry Potter. "Draco," She whispered, "I think those Gryffindors are stalking us."

"They think I'm a death eater because my father is." He said," They always think I'm up to something bad." Draco chuckled as their pace sped up, as did the Gryffindors'. Soon enough they entered the Great Hall and sat at the Slytherin table. Not many people were there, but that was perfect for Ophelia to ask Draco her question.

"So..Draco?" She began, he looked up from his french toast, "Last night..." She was inturrupted by him.

"Was amazing." He finished, beaming at her. "And I was wondering if you'd like to be my girlfriend?"

That answered her question. "Yes, I'd love to", She replied shyly, looking away, "That's actually what I was going to ask you about." She giggled a bit. The voice of Professor Mcgonagall boomed in the hallway.

"Ophelia Prewitt, please report to Dumbledore's office." Draco looked at her strangley.

"Oh, I agreed to let Dumbledore check up on me once a month, I guess this is it." She explained,"I'll meet you in the great hall." She smiled as he kissed her briefly on the lips. Then she set off for the gargoyl that hid the spiral staircase to the headmster's office.

"Hello, Ophelia." Dumbledore welcomed as she walked to the same chair she sat in one month ago. The pheonix, Fawks, flwe gracefully to Ophelia and perched on her knee. she absent-mindedly stroked its soft feathers as Dumbledore spoke.

"How are you feeling lately?" He asked.

"Well, I havn't really been thinking about last year much, so good I guess."

"Are you making friends?"

"Yea, Luna Lovegood's pretty cool, and.." She trailed off, wondering if she should tell him about Draco or not.

"And I see you and the Malfoy boy are rather fond of each other," he smiled, his eyes behind his half-moon spectacles brightening, "I always love to see young love brewing at Hogwarts." Ophelia blushed and wondered if Draco considered it love. "Have you told him?" he asked.

"Told him what?"

"Your mother and father, and everything else that went on last year." Ophelia nodded and told him how she opened up to draco.

"-And I kinda had an emotional breakdown, I guess. Well...I creid a lot." She finished. Dumbledore smiled.

"I'm glad your finding people to lean on. Going through loss of loved ones is always easier with freinds to lean on. You may go to your late breakfast now." and with that she left.

Draco was waiting for her at the Slytherin table when she arrived. Ophelia sat next to him as he pushed over a bowl of cerial for her. "How'd it go?" He asked as he bit into his bacon.

"He was just making sure that I had friends and that I was coping okay." She explained.

"Did you tell him about us?" He looked at her with half a slice of bacon in his mouth.

"No, he guessed." She laughed. Draco smiled at her.

The rest of the day the couple walked around the grounds at Hogwarts, occasionally catching a glimps of the three Gryffindors that seemed to be following them.

"Draco, I really think those three kids from Gryffindor are following us." Ophelia said quietly as they sat at the base of the Willow tree, admiring the almost frozen lake. Draco wore his suede black jacket and hat, while Ophelia was just in her turqouise military jacket and white newsie cap.

Draco looked to the side and saw Potter, Weasel, and Granger sitting on one of the benches a ways back from the lake. he shot them a nasty glare and turned back to Ophelia. "I think they are too, but who cares? Were not doing anything wrong." He said, glancing back to where they were, but saw them walking hastily off to the castle. _Finally._ He thought.

It was almost November, and the holiday vacation was coming along soon. Draco would be going back to Malfoy manner then, but didn't want to part with Ophelia. _I've only known her for two months, but I've grwon so attached to her already._ He stared at her admiringly as she stared at the lake, almost like she was staring into another world. Then an idea occured to him.

"Lia," he said, then her golden-brown eyes were upon him, "How would you like to come to Malfoy manner with me for the holidays?"

Panic filled her. "What?" she gasped, totally taken aback by the sudden request. "Do you have permission for this? I don't even have any nice _clothes_ with me. I don't have an owl to write to my aunt about it..." She went on and on, her anxiety pressuring her heart.

Draco could tell she was overreacting. "Lia, Lia, calm down," he said over and over again, stroking her head. He felt her breathing and pulse slow back to normal. She never told him-_Or anyone I think_- but he could guess she was proned to anxiety attacks.

"I don't know, Draco," she muttered, "Will your parents even like me? I'm not from a rich family, and you said your father was a death eater-" Draco felt her shiver "-so would he hate me because my parents were aurors?" She looked at him with bright orbs of gold. He smiled.

"Ophelia, my mother would _Love_ you, and my fathers out on business for the holidays, so you have nothing to worry about. Plus, Mum always wanted a daughter, she would force you to let her buy you fancy dresses and such." Draco smiled at the thought of Ophelia in a ballroom gown. She would be something else, usually dressed in just jeans and a long sleeved shirt. "You can borrow my owl and ask your aunt after I see what my mom says, but I guarentee she'll say yes." Ophelia nodded as they stood up to go back to the castle.

They walked to the owlry with a parchment to send to Ophelia's aunt, Milicent (or Milly, as Ophelia calls her).  
><em>Aunt Milly,<em>

_I met a boy her at school named Draco. His family's really rich and he wanted me to stay with him at his house-Well, mansion, for the holidays. His fathers out of town but he said his mother would agree to it. Would it be alright if I did go?  
>Love and Hugs,<em>

_Lia._

The barn owl set off for a long journey to America with Ophelia's note tied to its talon.


	5. Chapter 5

_My dearest Draco,  
>It would be splendid if you brought your ladyfriend home for the holidays! I would have prefered if you would have surprised me with her instead, though. Send her my love, and as well to you.<br>Mummy_

Draco was pleased that his mother agreed, but of course he knew already what the answer would be. He folded the note carefully and shoved it into his pocket. It was Haloween today, so not much longer until Lia would come home. now just to wait for her aunt's reply.

* * *

><p><em>Lia,<br>Oooh I'm SO happy your making friends! And this boy you talk about seems really hot! Of course you can stay, dear! I'll have Missy send you your and Draco's gifts to his mansion on Christmas day.  
>Love and Hugs,<em>

_Milly :)_

Ophelia was scared and excited at the same time, and her aunt REALLY doesn't have to send Draco a gift. It'll be hard enought for Missy, her owl, to carry one package-feather-light charm or not. She debated to tell her aunt not to bother, but she didn't want to use Draco's owl too much, so she went to the dormitory to tell Draco her aunt's reply.

As she was walking down the dungion cooridors she was pulled aside by a rather pug-looking girl. "What the hell do you think your doing?" she practically screamed, pushing Ophelia against the cold stone. The girl (whom was in Slytherin) was much taller than the 5'4 stature of Ophelia.

"I'm walking to the common room..." She answered, trying to shrink into her cloak, "I don't even know who you are.."

"Pansy Parkington!" The girl spat, "And I _KNOW _you've been screwing Draco!" Ophelia's eyes widened.

"What? No! I mean, were together, but I'm still a virgin!"

"BULL SHIT!" She shouted, slamming Ophelia against the wall, cracking her head against it, "Stay away from him you fucking _whore_! He would never care about the likes of _you_, especially being an _American_!" Then pansy punched her right in the nose, muttering _slutty American_ as she stalked off, leaving Ophelia with a bad migrane, a bloody nose, and a tear-streaked face.

She ran into the common room crying, thanking whoever was up there that Pansy didn't go to the common room after she was done assulting her. Draco looked in her direction and shot straight up.

"OPHELIA! What the _FUCK_ happened?" He ran from the black leather couch to assist her in walking. Ophelia felt the room start to spin as her head hurt more and more.

"A girl named Pansy attacked me while I was walking here, she called me a whore and told me to, to, to..." Ophelia's eyes fluttered, then everything went black.

Draco panicked. _Oh my god, what the hell do i do?_ he mentally shouted. Then he remembered that there _was_ an infermary here, so he picked up her legs and ran with her, bridal style, to Madam Pomfery. He didn't even care that she was bloodying up his white shirt. He also noticed blood was dripping from the back of her head.

"Madam Pomfrey!" he shouted. The nurse looked up, as she saw the bloodied Ophelia she gasped.

"Oh dear, get her to the bed, right here now!" She motioned for Draco to bring the girl to the bed. As she was layn down her eyes slowly opened. She tried to get up. "No, no no! You lay right back down, young lady!" Pomfrey said as she got her wand out to fix the probably broken nose Ophelia had. "What happend?" Pomfrey asked.

Draco explained how Ophelia came into the common room crying and saying how Pansey Parkington ambushed her in the hallway. "...And I know Pansy's always liked me, but I didn't know she would hurt Ophelia like that because of it." he finished. Ophelia was still half awake as he spoke.

"She slammed me against the wall real hard and punched me in the nose..." She mumbled as Madam Pomfrey mended her nose, "And she said I slept with you, then called me a whore." She looked at Draco with red, puffy eyes. More tears came steadily from them as she became more awake. "What did I do to have her hate me so much? I've never even talked to her before..." Pomfrey sat her up so she could examine and mend the gash in the back of her head.

"Its Pansy," Draco started, "She's had this crush, no, obsession, with me since first year. I just didn't know that it would go this far...I'm so sorry, Lia, I didn't know that you being with me would set her off." He kneeled next to the girl. Her face and haid was matted in blood, as were her clothes, but she smiled non the less.

"Its okay," She said, her voice still strong, but tears slid down her cheeks, "Its not your fault. She didn't hit me because you told her to, she did because she was angry." Draco's cool, grey eyes softend at her calmness. Pomfrey told him to take her to the sink to wash up.

"She has a concussion, so be careful." She warned, pointing a finger at Draco as he lead Ophelia to the sink.

Ophelia washed her face as Draco gently scrubbed the dreid blood from the back of her head. "Pansy will pay for this..." he muumbled. Just then Pansy and Dumbledore walked into the infermary.

"Hello Draco, Ophelia." the old headmaster greeted warmly. Pansy kept her eyes glued to the wall as he lead her to the slytherin couple. Draco glared at the repulsive girl.

"Ophelia, what exactly happened that sent you to the infermary unconcious?" Dumbledore inquired, his twinkling eyes sliding over to Pansy. Her eyes were still on the invisible interesting thing on the wall.

"Well..." she started, not wanting to be a tattle tail. Draco gave her a look that was supposed to say "Pomfrey already told him, so just go ahead and say the full story". She seemed to understand as she turned her head to face the elderly headmaster again.

"Well, I was walking to my common room when someone pulled me to the side and pushed me against the wall. I've never talked to Pansy until just them..." She then explained the story-rather rushed- as Pansy's face became redder and redder.

"Pansy, is this true?" Dumbledore asked, looking at the red-faced girl. She gave a sight nod of her head, "Well then, come up to my office so we can discuss your punishment." He smiled at Draco and Ophelia as he took Pansy to his office. Draco squeezed her shoulders lightly as he guided her back to the bed.

"She'll stay here for the night." Pomfrey said as she grabbed a light blue blanket from the cubbard.

"But the Halloween feast!" Draco protested, "Its her first year here and she'll miss it!" Madam Pomfrey shook her head.

"Sorry Love, but she'll have to eat it up here."

"Then I will, too." He said, sitting in the chair next to Ophelia's bed.

"Draco, you don't have to do that. Go down and enjoy the feast. I'll be fine." Ophelia said, sounding andd feeling very drowsey.

"No, I'm staying right by your side." Draco finalized this by turing the simple wooden chair into a comfy recliner that he plopped himself into.

Ophelia smiled. "You really are something else."

Time past to dinner as Draco sat in the recliner, reading, as Ophelia slept. He checked his watch,_The cook or whoever should be bringing up the food by now._

A small, stout woman came through the door, wheeling a silver cart with pumkin pie, buttered squash, and other delicacies, and to finish it all off, a pitcher of pumkin juice. he nudged Ophelia slightly to wake her up. "Hey," he said as Ophelia half opened an eye, "dinner's here." SHe lazily sat up and looked upon the feast-filled cart.

Ophelia's stomach rumbled, anticipating the deliciouse food. Draco made her a place consisting of buttered squash, roast beef, and noodles. She devoured the savory food in a heartbeat. The past events of that day worked up her appetite. by her third plate she was full.

"Damn," Draco said, "for a little girl you can eat a lot." Ophelia blushed, embarassed. He laughed and put his hand on hers, "Do you want some pie?"

"Is there whipped cream to go on top...?" She looked up with those beautiful, golden brown eyes that seized his heart.

"Definatley." He smiled as he got up to get two plates of pumkin pie, with whipped cream spooned on top.

The rest of the night Draco watched Ophelia sleep with vigilant, caring eyes.

* * *

><p>Ophelia woke the next morning feeling replenished and renewed, she looked over to see the stormy eyes of Draco Malfoy, watching her. They had bags under them and were bloodshot.<p>

"Morning." He said tiredly. Opehila was shocked._ Did he stay up all night?_ She asked herself. "You talk in your sleep, you know?"

"Yea, I kinda have that problem." She said, once again getting embarassed, "Did you stay up all night watching me?"

Draco nodded. "I didn't want anything happening to you, like pansy coming in and hexing you or something..." His pale cheeks flushed a tickled pink.

"Thats..really sweet, Draco." Ophelia said as he leaned in to touch his lips to hers.

"You said some pretty interesting stuff in your sleep." He said, almost laughing.

Ophelia's face went pale. "Oh my god what did I say?" She began to panic, her anxiety going off again.

"Oh, nothing in particular, just stuff like 'I love you, Draco', and 'Don't leave me, Draco'." He said, smirking at the girl in the hospital bed. He realized his inner Malfoy was rearing its ugly head into his dialect. Ophelia's face went even whiter than it did before.

"Oh god, I'm sorry..." She said, lowering her head. Draco put a finger under her chin. Ophelia met those grey eyes only inches from her's.

"Don't be sorry, Lia," He spoke, his workds like silk wrapping around her head," I love you." He saw her face flush crimson, then tears ran down her cheeks. "What? What's wrong?" He asked._ Did i say the "L" word too soon?_

"Its been a long time..since...since I've felt this loved." She said to Draco, her voice wavery and hoarse. "Aunt Milly was always there, but..."

"I understand." Draco said, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Oh, and speaking of her, she said its fine if I stay with you during the holidays."

Draco smiled excitedly to himself. He hugged Ophelia even tighter and whispered so quietly into her hair that even she didn't hear, "Your perfect."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: yay! Draco and Ophelia finally said the dreaded "L" word. I have realized that Draco's eyes aren't green, but grey. So i'm gonna go to the other chapters and fix that... I don't own harry potter (sadly). And sorry the chapters are kinda short:)**


	6. Chapter 6

Ever since the incident with Pansy Ophelia's anxiety was acting up more and more frequently. Draco often had to hold her while her hypervenilation and heart beats calmed down. Ophelia noticed that her depression was also emerging from deep within herself.

Often as Draco and Ophelia walked to and from classes the Gryffindor trio seemed to show up more and more. "Draco, why are they following us?" Ophelia asked.

"I don't know, Lia." he said, giving Potter, Weasly, and Granger the signature Malfoy glare. They quickly ducked behind a wall or statue when either of them looked their way. _What kind of scheme are they doing now?_ He grumbled internally as they walked to their common room from dinner. The couple often went to the room of requirement to spend private time with each other, Which often ended up with the same kiss they shared the night they first went to the R.O.R.

"Lia, you've been acting differently." Draco said as they walked through the small door to the secret room. Ophelia looked at him. _Her eyes, they look vacant, and almost...lifleless._ He thought as he replied.

"I dunno, Draco," She sighed, "I've just been on-edge latley. ever since Pansy..and those kids keep stalking us! I just don't know anymore... doe that make any sense?" She looked up at him with her golden eyes, full of fear and worry. Draco' heart melted for her. He pulled the tembling girl into his arms._ Its like she's falling apart._ Draco often heard whispers from the other students, due to Pansy spreading nonsense, about Ophelia, but he never thought it could take this kind of toll on her. Even once or twice he had to shove a fellow Slytherin against the stone wall and tell them to shut the fuck up about her.

"Lia," He said, looking down into her eyes,"Its okay, in a week people will forget anything Pansy said about you. And as for that damn Potter..." He trailed off, thinking about what exactly to do to the bastard once he got hi hand around the boy' neck. He shoved the thought aside has his lip met the lips of Ophelia.

They were lot in each other arms as their kiss depened. Soon enough they were laying on the floor, entwined in each other, but not going any furthur than that.

When they kissed, Ophelia forgot about Pansy, the Gryffindor trio, even her parents. She felt _Whole_ again, but she knew her depression was getting worse and worse. She couldn't fall asleep until three AM because of her insomnia she gets when she's depressed, and so tired the whole day. Dumbledore asked her what was wrong, because her grades were slipping due to her exaughstion. _This stuff is way more advanced than my old school, don't worry I'm fine_. She said with a forced smile.

Draco bit her lip slightly and she shivered as their kiss grew more and more passionate. Ophelia quickley caught on to the biting of the lip and commenced with the action. after about five more minutes Draco pulled away slightly and smirked. They both sat up, out of breath. Draco's robe was lying on the ground, and his tie was askew. Ophelia smiled as she noticed his hair was distressed.

Draco sat admiringly as he studied the girl whom he just kissed. Her hair was slightly tangled and her cheeks were flushed crimson. His eyes traveled slightly downwards to her chest, which was rising up and down slowly as she tried to catch her breath. Draco was mesmerized.

"Draco," Ophelia snapped him out of his trance, his head shot back up, "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing." He laughed as he felt his cheeks go a tad bit pink.

A loud _Bang_ sounded as the wall leading to the rest of the world shattered. Draco turned quickley around to see that A:It was midnight, and B) Potter, Weasle, and that filthy Granger. Draco grabbed his wand from his robe's pocket and shot up. He glanced at Ophelia and saw that her eyes went wide in shock.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He spat at the Gryffindors.

Harry Potter was the first to speak. "I'd like to ask you the same, Malfoy." Draco's eyes narrowed into a glare.

"We know what your up to!" the redheaded Ron Weasly shouted. Hermione Granger glared at him as if to say "Shut up".

"Oh, and what would that be?" He asked nonchalantly, putting on his game face and smirking.

Harry glared at him. "Your doing work for Voldemort. Your recruiting new followers, such as _her_." He looked in Ophelia's direction.

_Me? What did I do?_ She thought as she felt her heart start to beat fasterster, and then start to race. Her hypervenilation started to kick in. She saw Draco look her way, a very worreid expression came across his face, but was gone in an instant as he turned back around to face the three Gryffindors.

"Neither her, no I, are in any way associated with _HIM!" _She heard Daco yell. The sound was faint and muffled over the blood rushing to her ears.

"What does she see in you anyways?" The bushy-haired girl named Hermione asked (rather snobbishly). "Only a total _bimbo_ would go for you."

Ouch. That one stung. Why_ is everyone judging me for being with Draco? _The pressure she was under increased. She couldn't take it anymore.

So she ran.

Draco saw Ophelia dart past him and the bloody Griffindors and fly out the door. "Shit!" he shouted, starting to run after her. He stopped at the doorway, contemplating weather to hex the bastards or not. His worry over his girlfriend took over as he ran full speed to find her.

Ophelia ran and ran until she found an abandoned bathroom staring her in the face. She walked in, still hypervenalating. "What the _fuck_ did I do?" she shouted as she thrust her fist against a mirror. It shattered to pieces, leaving shards of reflection in her hand. Blood spouted from the wound as she slowly picked up one of the sharper pieces. So many thoughts jumbled through her mind. she couldn't think straight. she couldn't even See straight anymore.

She slowly sat against the wall. The shard was to her throat in an instant, then pushed down and felt a trickle of blood run down her chest.

Draco ran from cooridor to cooridor. _FUCK FUCK FUCK_! He thought as his speed increased, running down the stairs. He heard six feet pounding the ground, follwing him. _Where would she be!_ He thought, ignoring the students behind him. He stopped and leaned against the cool wall. "Think, Draco, think." He said to himself, then say Sir Cadagan appeared in a picture next to his head.

"If your looking for the small Slytherin girl, she headed in the direction of the abandoned bathroom!" He shouted, raising his sword, "I'll bet she'll have a cow when she meets moaning Myrtle!" Draco ran in that direction of the abandoned bathroom. _Please don't do anything rash!_ he pleaded to Ophelia as he neared Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

He arrived to the half-opened door with Potter, Weasle, and Granger closely behind. He burst through the door.

What he saw sent him into a wave of shock.

There in the corner of the large bathroom slumped Ophelia Renee Prewitt. Her had loosley holding a shard of mirror (which behind her was shattered) that was painted in scarlet blood. all color was drained from ger face and poured out through her neck onto her robes and skin. He fell to his knees.

"_NO!_" He shouted, crumpling the rest of the way to the floor.

"Malfoy, we can still save her!" Granger said, running to help him up. A fire of enragement sparked within himself. he whipped around to face the bushy-haired nuicence.

"DON'T FUCKING HELP ME! HELP _HER_!" He shouted, tears streaming down his face. She quickley ran to Ophelia's body and pulled out her wand. She started muttering a spell that sucked the blood back into her body. An annoying, high pitched voice sounded from the doorway.

"What on _earth_ happened here?" Screetched Delores Umbridge, the very annoying defense against the dark arts professor.

"She tried to..." Draco trailed off, not able to finish that horrible sentence. Kill_ . _

Umbridge was a cold and rude woman under her pink fluff. "If she wants to die, why not let her?" She shrugged and walked away. Potter's eyes widend. He began to yell at her furiousley.

"SHUT UP!" Draco yelled, "Shut up and go get HELP!" He ran to Ophelia, only half the blood was remaining on the floor as Hermione kept saying the spell. He noticed Potter run out of the room in search of a professor with a soul. Almost emidiatley he returned with Professor Mconagall. She rushed to the other side of Ophelia and started to chant the same spell Granger was saying.

_God damnit I wish I could help! _He shouted in his mind as Mconagall began to mend the deep gash in her neck.

"Will she be okay?" Draco asked, his voice wavering. He felt tears coming. "Will she live?"

The Professor looked at him with a grave expression. "I don't know, Mr. Malfoy."

* * *

><p><em>She was floating in blackness. It was quiet and peaceful there; no anxiety, no depression. A white rip in the black appeared before her.<em>

"No."_ She said_. "I don't want to go back..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, I'm mean enought to leave you with a major cliffhanger. sorry, but thats how i roll. Oh, and btw I got a POTTERMORE ACCOUNT! AHHHHHH im so excited I'm practically hyperventilating! Anywayyyssssss all characters belong to JKR, not me.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter...**


	7. Chapter 7

**a quick note before this chapter...thank you all for your reviews, favorites, and alerts! my email has been blowing up with fanfic mail :D. You guys make me feel so loved! and feel free to correct me if I get a spelling of a name wrong or any other characters so I can fix it! now ON WITH THE SHOW.**

* * *

><p><em>She kept on floating, avoiding the white light that wouldn't seem to go away. <em>"No" _She said. She didn't want to go back. It was nice in the darkness. It was quiet and peaceful. The way she drifted along the swift currents of it was relaxing. she felt the most peaceful she'd felt in a year. _"I just want to stay like this"_ she said aloud._

* * *

><p>"NO!" Draco shouted. "You have to do something! <em>Anything<em>! Please, just make her live!" More tears were coming. _God fucking damnit I hate crying! And _They're _here. I must look pathetic!_

"I'm sorry Draco, but I've done all I can, now its up to her. If she wants to live, she'll have the will to come back, but if she truely wanted to die, well..." The professor trailed off, knowing that everyone else knew how the sentence would end. "We should take her to the infermary." Draco nodded as he scooped the hopefully-not-lifeless body of Ophelia. _She's incredibly light_. He commented. _She's also rather short, so she would onlt be like, what? 100 pounds?_

He set her down in the same hospital bed she was in only but a week before. her head rolled to the right slightly. His heart fluttered for only a second in false hope, but realized it wasn't her movement.

"Malfoy," Draco heard a voice, he looked up to see non other than Harry Potter and his groupies.

"The _Fuck_ do you want?" He asked.

"We wanted to apologize. About, well, everything." Granger said, "We were wrong to assume that-"

"Apologizing won't bring her back!" Draco shouted, glaring at them. All three took a step back simutaniousley. Then Weasley left. Granger followed._ Probably going to bitch at him_. Draco thought.

It was only himself and Potter now.

"What are you still doing here?" Draco spat, glaring at him. Harry took a seat opposite if Draco.

"I'm not sure, actually." He replied, "All I know is that I feel awful about all this, how do I make it up to you?" He asked. Draco knew it must have taken Potter a lot of pride to swallow to say that.

"I don't know." Draco said, slowly shutting off all emotions. "I'll think about it." Potter nodded and walked away, taking one last look at...Ophelia? It wasn't just an "I hope she's okay" kind of look, it was something more. _I swear to fucking god...if he so much as looks at her like that one more time_... His hands balled up into fists as he stalked off to warn him.

"Potter!" Draco yelled. Potter turned around. draco's step hastened. He grabbed the black-haired boy by the collar. "I saw how you looked at her." He growled.

"So what if I looked at her?" He said through gritted teeth.

"Do you have feelings for her?" He interrogated. Potter didn't say anything, just matched his gaze. He repeated himself. "_Do you have feelings for her?"_

"So what if I do?" he shouted back, "Get your hands off me!" He pushed himself away from Draco. Draco lunged for him and successfuly pinned him against a wall.

"You stay away from her. Don't make a move on her, don't speak to her, don't even _look_ at her". He was nose to nose with the boy who lived, blind with fury.

"Don't. Tell me. What. To do." Harry spat back. Draco was about to punch him straight in the jaw when both of them turned their heads to a loud "ahem". There stood professor Snape.

"What's going on here?" Snape asked, his dark eyes darting from Harry to Draco.

"Nothing, Professor." They both said, jumping five feet away from each other.

"You best keep it that way. Draco, I'd dare not tell you're father about this little..._incident_." Snape said, narrowing his eyes at the Slytherin boy.

"Yes, professor." Draco drawled, shooting one last glare at Potter before he went back to the infermary.

Ophelia lay as she was, unmoving. Draco sat in the recliner he conjured up last time she was in the infermary. "Ophelia," he whispered, "please, please wake up."

* * *

><p><em>She was drifting quietly when a faint voice disturbed her peacefulness.<em> "What?"_ she asked_, "What do you want?"

"_Lia", It said. She recognized the voice instantly as Draco malfoy. "Lia, please, wake up." The voice was clearer now, and the light was closer. Ophelia felt torn. "Lia, Lia please." He said again._

_Two figures started to form before Ophelia. One was a rather short woman, and the other was a tall, muscular man. Ophelia began to cry as she recognized them as her parents. _"Mom, Dad?"_ She asked, looking up at the pink-haired woman and strong man._

_"_Yes, Lia, its us." _Said her mother, smiling warmly._

"What are you doing here?"_ She asked, hoping they were there to take her to the afterlife._

"Its not your time, Lia." _Her father explained_, "Your too young to die, You need to go back." _Ophelia's eyes filled with more tears. _

"But I don't to go back...I miss you guys..." _She sobbed. Her parents floated towards here and pulled her into the hug she'd been longing for since their death._

"And we miss you to, Lia, we miss you terribly. But you need to live your life. We want to see you graduate, we want to see you get married and have children!"_ Her father said, a small tear trickling down his cheek._

"Sweetheart, please, do this for us. Your too young to die, think of all the people who would miss you, how much pain you would cause everyone if you left them."_ Her mother crooned as she stroked Ophelia's head. She burried her head closer into her parents embrace._

_They stayed like that for hours. Ophelia savored each second of their embrace, as to remember it as vividly as possible. She still heard Draco's voice, pleading for her to wake._

"Okay,"_ she said reluctantly,_ "I'll go back".

* * *

><p>Draco was sleeping soundly in the recliner when he awoke to footsteps coming from the door. He did not open his eyes as the footsteps neared. The person pulled up a chair and sat down. Draco opened one eye slightly to see none other than Potter, looking at the unconciouse Ophelia. His anger flared up.<p>

"What the hell are you doing here?" Draco growled, Potter snapped his head up.

"Seeing if she's woken up or not."

"Well she obviousley hasn't yet, so _leave_."

"No."

"POTTER! It is three AM! Get your ass in gear and get out before I lose my temper!" Draco yelled, shooting up from his chair, Potter did the same.

"I'm not leaving." He growled through gritted teeth. Draco walked around the bed to face the Gryffindor.

"You best _be_ leaving, before-"

"Before what? You tell your father?" Potter mocked.

"You wish". Draco scowled.

"Then what will you do, Malfoy?" Potter asked, unphased by Draco's threats. Draco pulled out his wand and shouted a hex at Potter. He deflected it and counter-attacked.

Green, blue, and red lights flashed in the infermary as they dueled. "Crucio!" they both yelled. The spell hit one another and a small explosion happened in the middle of the stream. _I'm surprised no one heard this yet._ He thought. As if Potter read his mind he cast a silencing spell over the room.

* * *

><p><em>Ophelia heard random crashings and bangs from the outside world. <em>"Its time, Lia."_ Her mother said as she nudged her closer to the rip of light. Ophelia nodded as she began to float towards it._ "We love you, Lia." _Her parents said in unison._

"I love you, too." _Ophelia said, now content with leaving the darkness. She knew her parents would be watching over her. _"I'm going to make them proud."_ She said. Then dived head first into the tear in the blackness._

* * *

><p>She snapped her eyes open. The weight of the gravity pulled on her. She looked over to see Harry Potter and Draco dueling. "Crucio!" They yelled. Their wands power hit each other and made a miniscule explsion. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING?" She shouted. They stopped their dueling and looked at her.<p>

"Lia!" Draco yelled and sprinted to her bed. He pulled her into a tight embrace and started to stroke her hair. "I thought I'd never hear your voice again!" Ophelia noticed Harry standing at the foot of her bed with an expression on his face that she couldn't descipher. Draco crushed his lips to hers. Ophelia put her arms around him and returned the kiss.

Draco looked at Potter as he kissed Ophelia._ You can't have her. _He thought and hoped that his glare said his thoughts. He figured it did when Potter left the room quite abruptley. He shut his eyes again, ecstatic that she awoke.

Ophelia suddenly realized that there was gauze wrapped around her neck. She pulled away and tugged it off. She touched a hand to her neck and felt a long, slender scab forming. Her eyes widened. "I really did do it, didn't I?" Draco nodded.

"You did, Lia. You really scared me. I thought you were gonna be gone for good." His silver-grey eyes met her's, full of relief, yet worry at the same time.

"I'm sorry..." She said, resting her forehead on his shoulder. He put a hand on her head and kissed it. She knew he was never even mad at her to begin with.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: sooo Ophelia survived her second suicide attempt. Annnd Harry has a little crush on her...sorry if that was kinda random, I've been subject to writers block. But as I say again...I GOT A FREAKIN POTTERMORE ACCOUNT! All characters and such belong to Jkr. not me. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Quick note: I am soooo sorry I havn't been writing for like 5 days or something. Writer's block is a bitch!**

* * *

><p>The Holiday break was coming and Ophelia couldn't be more exited. Five more days and she was going to be at Draco's mansion. <em>I'm still scared though,<em> She worried as she did her homework, which Draco brought to the common room ever since her suicide attempted that was only two weeks ago. Dumbledore thought it best if he didn't face her peers until the next year,_ What if Narcissa won't like me?_ The thought was quickly pushed to the back of her mind as Draco came down from the dormitory.

"Hello, love." He said as he wrapped his arms around the small girl from behind. Ophelia blushed. "Oh, good news. Dumbledore gave us permission to leave tomorrow for my home due to a request from my mum. She's _dying_ to meet you! Its somewhat ridiculous. She even asked me to send her a picture of you."

"Does she know about..." Ophelia trailed off, pointing to the scar on her neck, which was now completely healed by Madam Pomfrey.

"No, I requested Dumbledore not tell her that, but she does know of your parents and your past depression, but nothing else." He explained, "So pack your bags, were leaving after breakfast." Ophelia nodded as he kissed her cheek tenderly and told her to get some rest. "You'll need it, it'll be around eight when the train leaves".

Ophelia went up to the dormitory to pack up her clothing. She pulled out her purple suitcase from under her bed and began to pull her pants, shirts, and unmentionables from the nearby dresser. It was around nine as she did.

"Were ya goin'?" A small first year asked as Ophelia pulled her flannel shirt around her arms.

"I'm going to a friend's for the holidays." She smiled, the small girl looked at her with big blue puppydog eyes.

"Where'd ya get that scar?" She asked, her eyes looking to Ophelia's neck.

"Oh, um..." Ophelia mumbled, thinking of a quick excuse.

"Yes, Ophelia, where _did_ you get that scar?" Asked a fellow fifth year whom she did not know the name of.

"Oh...a-a flying accident. It was really freaky." She said quickly.

"Oh really?" said the fifth year, "Thats weird, I heard you tried to off yourself." She leaned against Ophelia's bed post and gave a pratty smirk.

"That's probably a rumor some kid made up, hun." She responded, the inner "Mean girl" inside her starting to emerge.

"Why don't you take off that shirt then?"

"I'm cold."

"Theres a fire right in the middle of the dorm. Were all sweating here."

"Leave me alone." Ophelia said stoicly, slamming her suitcase shut.

"Oh? So its true then." the fifth year said, the oncoming argument attracting the rest of the Sytherin girls.

"You wanna know something thats true? Its none of your GOD DAMN BUSINESS." Ophelia snapped, turing to face the random snob.

"Ooh, getting mad are we?" She taunted.

"Your just mad because Draco's with me and not the slutty likes of you." Ophelia growled, standing her ground.

"This has nothing to do with him!" She shouted, her face growing scarlet.

"Then why are you getting so defensive?" Ophelia challenged, knowing she won the battle when the snobby prat stalked off in fury. She lay in her bed and hoped to fall asleep fast for the next day.

"Lia, Lia..." Ophelia heard someone say as her mind slowly began to wake, "Ophelia, wake up." Her eyes snapped open as she saw no one other than the angelic Draco, standing at the side of her bed, resting a hand on her shoulder and shaking it. His dazzling smirk sent her heart melting.

"What time is it?" She asked as she rolled out of bed, her body hitting the floor, back up, with a smack.

"Oh, wow. Are you okay?" Draco laughed as he helped her up. Ophelia was only wearing her black panties and her flannel shirt, with nothing under it. Draco's eyes traveled from her eyes slowly to her chest, then to her stomach, then to her knees, then back up again. The flannel shirt was open, just draping over her breasts, revealing a small section of her inner side-boob. Instead of being logical and pulling the shirt closed, she blushed.

"How'd you get in here?" She asked as she searched for a formal enough outfit to wear.

"Snape gave me permission to wake you up. The train leaves in thirty minutes, so you should hurry up." He said as she chose black leggings and a teal sweater dress (with long sleeves, of course). She just began to slip the shirt off of her shoulders when she noticed Draco watching intently.

"Do you mind?" She asked shyly.

"No, carry on." He fluttered his hand and smirked. _She won't do it, she's to shy._ He thought. As if Ophelia read his mind she pulled the drapes around her bed shut, encasing both of them, and pulled off her shirt. But only revealing her bare back, as she was facing away from Draco. His eyes widened as she slipped a black lace bra up to her chest. He noticed she had dimples near the bottom of her back. "Damn." He said, not realizing it was aloud until she turned around to look at him.

"What?" She asked. His face blushed.

"You have dimples on your back." He said.

"...And?"

"I dig that." He grinned, imitating one of the steriotypical American boys. To his surprise, Ophelia's face didn't flush red, but instead she just smiled and commenced to turn around and strip her underwear. Draco's jaw dropped. She finished getting dressed and turned back around.

"Did you enjoy that?" She asked. Draco was too flustered to talk. Ophelia smiled and applied deoderant and fruity smelling body spray.

"You really surprised me there." He said as they walked to the girls bathroom so she could brush her teeth, and hair since she forgot to in the dormitory.

"I surprised myself." She said as she walked into the bathroom. Draco saw her emerge three minutes later. He noticed she never wore makeup, as opposed to the other Slytherin girls always having thick black lines around their eyes like raccoons. "Lets go." She said. Their hands entwined as they walked to the fron of the school.

Headmaster Dumbledore met them there with a warm smile. "Ready to go?" He asked as Draco and Ophelia walked to the thestral-drawn carriage. Draco grabbed her suitcase and began to walk again.

"Draco, you really don't need to-"

"Oh, but I do, _Ma Chere._" He purred. Ophelia blushed._ Oh God, he speaks French. _She said to herself as he loaded both his and her trunks into the carriage.

"Have a nice Holiday," Said Dumbledore, "And don't get into to much _Shinanigans_." His eyes twinkled as he waved farewell to the leaving carriage. Ophelia lay her head on Draco's shoulder.

"I wonder what the git meant by "shinanigans"." He said as he stroked her hair.

"He is _not_ a git! Dumbledore is an excellent headmaster!" Ophelia spat back. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Draco, sometimes you can be quite ignorant." Ophelia said, noticing that she was beginning to aquire a british accent and dialect. Draco smirked and shrugged his shoulders. Ophelia lay her head on his lap. She dozed off until Draco woke her.

"Were at the platform, Lia." He said as he sat her upright and got out of the carriage. He held out his hand to assist her. Ophelia blushed.

They got onto the Hogwarts express together and sat in an empty compartment, sitting on opposite booths.

"Well, the rides a few hours, what do you wanna do?" He asked, propping his feet on the bench she sat in. She copied his movement.

"I don't know..." She thought about several fun muggle games her friends used to play with her back at her old school. Draco began to hum an unfamiliar tune, then she had an idea. "Truth or dare?" She asked. A spark ignited in his stormy eyes.

"Alright, I'm game." He said, "I'll go first. Truth or Dare?"

"Hmm...I'm gonna go with truth." She replied.

"Truths are always so much harder to think of!" Draco complained. He thought for a bit, then looked back up at her. "What ran through your mind when we locked eyes the night you were sorted?"

"I don't remember, I just know that your eyes were beautiful, and I was surprised you were starring at me to begin with." She said, "I really think my mind just went blank." Then she looked at him precociously, "Truth or Dare?" She asked, putting an unreasonable amount of flirt in. Draco laughed.

"I'll copy you and go with truth." He said, his eyes daring her to conjure up a good one.

"What was that song you were humming a few minutes ago?" She asked.

"Oh, it was just something I was writing." He said.

"How does it go?"

"Ah, ah, ah." He said, shaking his index finger, "Only one question per turn. Now, Truth or dare?"

"Dare, I guess." She said.

"I dare you to come over here." He smiled, she got up and stepped toward the seat next to him when he pulled her onto his lap and kissed her.

"Truth or dare?" She laughed, feeling something stiff rise up to press against her bottom.

"Dare." He said, pulling her closer to him.

"I dare you..." She thought for a moment, "To tell me whats goin' on down South." She gave him a look and smiled.

"Well, Ophelia, When a man meets a girl whom he finds very attractive blood rushes to his genitalia, giving the penis a massive growth in length and making it stick out straight. This, my dear, is called an _E-REC-TION_." He said, acting proper and stuck up like some biology teacher. His act faltered as they both started to laugh uncontrolably, "And yes, I do have one." He said between giggles. When they were finished laughing Draco asked again, "Truth or dare?"

"Uhh...dare?" She said, now afraid what her last question could bring on sexually, but afraid in a good way.

"How far have you ever gone with a guy?" He asked.

"Thats a truth." She pointed out.

"Fine, I dare you to tell me how far you've gone with a guy."

"Making out I guess. Once when I was making out with this one guy he grabbed my hand and pressed it to his dick."

"Oh? And what'd you do after that?"

"I pulled away form the creep and slapped the living daylights out of him." She shrugged and smiled at Draco's happy expression, "What are you smiling about?"

"I'm glad you havn't gone further with anyone else than we've gone." He said, hugging her. "And before you ask, I choose truth."

"Are you a virgin?" She asked. He looked away.

"Honestly?" he asked, "No, I'm not..." Ophelia wasn't surprised.

"Who was it?" She asked.

"Do you really want to know?" He said. She nodded.

"It was Pansy." He said guiltily. Ophelia's jaw dropped.

"Why? Wow? When?" She stuttered. She could've guessed he wasn't a virgin, but with PANSY of all the girls.

"It was my third year, and Pansy was-no, IS- a huge slut. She had a reputation, and she went after me, and being the stupid git I am I agreed to sleep with her." He explained.

"I don't know why, but that frustrates me." Ophelia said, looking out the window at the passing scenery.

Draco felt bad. "I'm sorry, Lia." He said. He didn't even know what he was sorry for. Well, but of course he's sorry for ever even _touching_ that repulsive Pansy Parkinson.

"Don't be, its not your fault you have awful taste." Ophelia laughed. Draco was relieved she wasn't seriously enraged.

"But," she said, Draco looked up at her devious face, "You owe me for that."

"Anything you wish, _ma chere_." _there he goes with that French again_. Ophelia sighed.

"Are you fluent in French?" She asked.

"_Jen ne sais pas, tu me dis."_ Draco said and smiled.

"What does that mean?" Ophelia giggled like a schoolgirl.

"I don't know, you tell me." He said, smirking. "Do you like it when I speak French?"

"Yea..." Ophelia laughed shyly.

The rest of the train ride Draco whispered sweet French nothings into Ophelia's ear, whom was making his lap go numb. But he didn't care.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: again, sorry I havn't been writing :) my Pottermore welcome email still hasn't come so its been giving me writer's block, but its gone now! Oh and theres gonna be more sexual references and stuff like that in more chapters, so please review and see if I should put it to R or keep it at T. Thanks for reading :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ahhh school sucks. I've been so exauhsted. sorry I havn't updated in a while, and check out the other story I wrote! the titles in Italian!**

* * *

><p>Narcissa Malfoy was a beautiful woman. Her long, two-tone hair was a short ways past her shoulders, and her face was aged but elegant. She waited for Draco and her with open arms, standing next to a fireplace.<p>

"Oh, you must be Ophelia." She said kindly, "Draco's told me so much about you. And you are more beautiful than he described!"

Ophelia looked at Draco, he shrugged and she blushed.

"Draco, grab her bag, we must get back to the manor at once to show Ophelia!" She rushed to the fireplace, took a hand of floo powder, and said "Malfoy Manor!" The flames engulfed her and she was gone. Ophelia went next, then Draco.

Ophelia stepped from the fireplace to see a large, elegant living room decked in silver, black, and green. There was a large "L" shaped couch in front of the fireplace with a micro-plush type fabric covering it. the windows were almost as long as the high ceiling with black curtains in silver trim. All in all the room was the most amazing thing she'd ever set eyes on.

"This is the living room." Said Draco, stepping out of the fireplace. Ophelia followed timidly. He toured her around the rest of the manor. Each room was more amazing than the last.

The dining room was her favorite. The long, oak table could sit at least 20 people, and the china set up was white with green vines around the edges. Finally, they reached the guest room where she would be staying. "This will be your room." Draco said, opening the white door.

The room had to be at least half the living room-which was huge- and the walls were a radiant red with gold vines painted at the top. The bed was California king size (Which was larger than regular king). The quilt was black with gold ivy vines swirling around it. The pillows were also red, as were the sheets under the quilt.

"Oh, Draco...its magnificent!" She awed, jumping onto the bed. The soft quilt engulfed her as Draco followed her lead.

"You really think so?" He asked, turning his head to look at her face. He kissed her deeply then pulled away. "I hope you like it, cherie, because it'll be yours this whole vacation."

Ophelia smiled and kissed him back. She felt the same spark in her veins that she always got when their lips met, and she wanted more. She pressed her chest against Draco's and wrapped her arms around his neck, he duplicated the process with the rest of his body. She felt the full weight of Draco roll on top of her as their kiss intensified.

Draco lifted the small body of Ophelia to place her at the head of the bed. He still lay on top of her when her head hit the memory foam pillows that matched the mattress. The memory foam molded to Ophelia's body as Draco slipped his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues danced around each other as the couple itched for more.

Draco rose up a bit to slip his hands under her shirt. He felt her silky torso against his rough, pale hands. He saw her breathe stop for a moment, maybe due to the fact his hands were cold, or just the fact he was touching her. He looked into her golden eyes and saw that she wanted him to go farther. He moved his hands up more to reveal her navel, then the bottom of her bra, which was light blue with black lace on the sides. He gently kissed her belly button and heard her suck in a deep breathe.

His hands slid up to lightly caress her breasts, his lips followed the trail until he reached her solar plexus.

"Wait." He heard her say, breathless, "I think I hear someone coming." Draco leapt off of Ophelia, tugging her shirt down as he flopped onto her right side. Just as he landed a house elf entered the room.

"Mistress Malfoy requests your presence for dinner in the small dining room." He said meekly, playing with his long fingers nervously.

"Fine. Leave then." Draco said coldly to the house elf. It bowed its head and left the room.

"Draco!" Ophelia scolded, he looked at her with wide eyes.

"What?" He asked.

"Why were you so mean to the house elf?"

"Its just a house elf..." He shrugged, thinking nothing of it.

"NO! They have feelings and deserve to be treated the same as wizards!"

"Lia, you sound like Granger!"

"At least she has her priorities straight!"

"Does she now?" Draco asked sarcastically, standing up, "Aren't you forgetting that she's the one who called you a bimbo? That she's the one who made to try to _kill yourself_?"

Ophelia recoiled back, stunned. Draco realized he hit a soft point on her ego. He saw tears well in her eyes as he tried to block out the hereditary rudeness that the Malfoys carried. "Lia, I'm-"

"Don't say sorry." She whispered, trying to bite back the tears, " Your right. But she is actually really sweet if you count that part out."

"More like a know-it-all bitch..." He muttered, Ophelia glared at him and stood up.

"We best be getting to dinner now." She said, walking to the door, she turned to look at Draco, "And please keep you attitude down, I rarely see it, but when I do...well..."

Draco walked to her and put his arm around her waist. "I know, I'm an ass and your not used to it. I hurt you when I don't mean to, I'm so sorry." He said into her hair, and kissing her head.

"Its fine, now lets go...I'm starving!" She smiled at his silver eyes and took his hand as they walked down the elegant corridor together.

"Hello, dears!" Narcissa Malfoy greeted, sitting at the small round table that could hold about ten people. The smaller dinning room was through a door attached to the large dinning room. the table was also oak, as were the chairs. "Tonight we'll be having lobster as a main course." She smiley sweetly. Draco pulled out Ophelia's chair out for her, then rounded the table to sit across from her.

A small house elf came out with a cart of three small plates with salad on them. He set the plates in front of each person. Ophelia shyly picked up her outermost fork and waited for Narcissa to take the first bite, then she timidly nippled on a carrot. Soon the salad was done and the house elves brought out three glasses of water and a bottle of red wine.

One house elf poured Narcissa and Draco a glass of wine. "Would you like some?" Narcissa asked, holding up her glass.

"Uh...sure." Ophelia said. She'd never had alcohol, but now was as good as a time as ever. The house elf brought the wine bottle and a glass to Ophelia, he pored the red liquid and handed her the fine crystal. She took a small sip and liked what she tasted.

"How is it?" Narcissa asked.

"Surprisingly good." Ophelia replied, taking another sip of the wine. While she was taking another sip, a different elf came out with the main course of lobster. Ophelia knew how to open the shell due to the fact her aunt enjoyed to cook exquisite things for dinner.

"Oh, it smells _delectable!_" Narcissa said, closing her eyes and taking a deep, visible inhale. "Thank you."

The plates were set before them. Ophelia automatically went for the claws first. She cracked one open and dipped it in the lemon sauce. It tasted wonderful.

"This is delicious." SHe said, biting into another piece of meat.

"I'm glad you like it! We only have lobster on special occasions." Narcissa smiled at the small girl.

"Oh, I'm no special occasion..." Ophelia said, blushing.

"Oh, but you _are_! Draco has said so many good things about you, I can tell your good for him." She replied, Ophelia looked across the table at Draco, whom was slightly blushing.

"Mum, shush!" Draco muttered, glaring at her.

"Draco!" She said, flipping a hand at him, "Pish-Posh, you know its true." Draco blushed again and commenced with his lobster. Ophelia giggled.

They finished their meal with a slice of strawberry cheesecake each while Narcissa bombarded Ophelia with questions about her.

"Whats it like in America?" She asked.

"Well, its nice. I do miss it there, but I'm enjoying my time at Hogwarts." Ophelia said between bites of cheesecake.

"Are you coming back next year?"

"Well...I don't know." Ophelia said. Draco suddenly looked up with a look of panic and surprise. They ate the rest of desert in silence. finally, dinner was over and Draco and Ophelia were dismissed to their rooms.

"Your really not coming back next year?" Draco asked, beginning to worry as they both sat on her bed.

"I don't know, Draco, Its up to my aunt," Ophelia said, "Its expensive, getting plane tickets to fly back and forth from Montana to London."

"I'll pay for you." He offered.

"Draco, thats a lot of money..."

"So? We have plenty of money to spare! Have you seen those peacocks? Mum got those _because_ we have more than enough money!" He was standing up now, somewhat out of breath and realizing he sounded rather angry and rude.

"Whats with you today Draco? I've never seen you so mean. The only time I've seen you like this before is when you talk to people from the other houses." Ophelia said, trying to be stern, but her naturally meek personality prevented her from going anywhere near it.

"I'm sorry, Ophelia. Just being in this house makes me more Malfoy-ish." He said. saying what was true.

"Malfoy-ish?"

"The natural trait of the Malfoys is to be rude and cold, I've tried my hardest to keep that from showing itself to you, but sometimes it just slips." He explained.

"Thats fine Draco. Please be yourself with me, though. If your a douche, thats okay. You know why? Because you'll be _my_ douche." Ophelia and Draco both laughed."

"Okay, Lia. Whatever you say." He said as he put his arms around her. Hs lips met hers passionately as his tongue found the crease in her lips where it pushed inwards, breaking the barrier. A fire ignited in both their veins that only one thing could douse. Draco lay her on the bed as their kissed deepened.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sex scene next? Yes? No? Maybe? I do not know, but we'll see. Sorry if it was boring, but I'm fucking exaughsted from school and junk. Please review and check out my other story!**


End file.
